Mod John W
Mod John W is one of the newest administrator and Content Developer in RS-Reborn. His main duties are Music, NPC Spawns (with Mod John), Questing and NPC Dialogues. He also does the Shops and tweeks anything that shouldn't be in the correct zone etc. Mod John W joined on the 28th of August 2014 and has been working through out his time on the game. Other Accounts It is true that Mod John W has another account which has no Staff privaliges. He said that one of the accounts was Gh0stPred but before anyone coule see if it were true he deleted the thread stating the account. This is a Romour that has been going around. No further infomation has been given as of yet. Back on Development John W is now able to do development again as he is now sorted his stuff out.: BOOM!! Im done. I have sorted practically all my stuff now which was surprisingly quick for me. I dumped my annoying and clingly girlfriend, sorted my college stuff out as they said I may not be able to do the course, got a big payment from work and now life is getting good. They were 3 of the 14 things I needed to sort out. I had a annoying amount of pay I had to give because i got overdrawn and well u know I can just keep on going if I had to. So yeah im back and I can get straight on development. I will try my best to get as much as I can do for Alpha and Pre-Alpha and all that. I am extremely buzzing to go because I haven't done nothing to the game (besides very small ones which were like 2 second changes) So yeah. Michael, Thomas, Other John, Anto Im back!!!!! Change Log Mod John W has a development vlog located in the Recent updates section and he has done a mass load of updates to the game. Here is the full list of what he has done: August 2014 log - Added the following music to Music to the Music.json: - Barbarianism - Wildwood - Army of darkness - Wilderness - Troubled - Monarch Waltz - Lullaby - Saga - Rellekka August 2014 Log - Added the following music to the Music.json: - Down Below - Cave of Goblins - Splendour - Wonder - Forbidden - Underground - Faithless - Moody - Legion - Undercurrent - Dead Can Dance - Scape Wild - Dark - Witching - Shining - Close Quaters - Shining - Gaol - Deep Wildy - Wilderness 2 - Wilderness 3 - Scape Sad - Wild Side - Regal - Everlasting Fire - Principality - Duel Arena - Egypt - Completed all songs for the Wilderness mainlands. Still need to work on others. - 95% f2p songs have now been added. Now need to figure out all Dungeon music etc... - Started working on some NPC Spawns that Mod John has forgotten - Added Bankers in Al-kharid bank both male and female facing East. - Made Coloured female banker able to bank. September 2014 Log - Replaced an item in most general stores with Shears. It was origionally a Super Attack potion(3) - Started to work on weapon sounds - Added Stab and Slash sounds for Swords and Daggers etc. - Added more sounds to the F2P Zones. The following areas now have fully working sounds: - Dwarven Mine - Lumbridge Swamp Cave - Varrock Sewers - Edgeville Dungeon - HAM Hideout - All RuneCrafing Altars All F2P Music is now completed!!!!! - Moved the Knife and Space on the first floor in the General Store - Moved more items in Falador up a floor as it shouldn't be on the ground floor. Started working on Spawns: September 2014 Log - Done no updates or developing due to having fun at a theme park. I get to have fun as well :D September 2014 Log - Started to work on fixing the Global Drops: - Moved the Earth Rune by Varrock Wilderness more to the west - Moved the southern Bronze Pickaxe north - Moved logs in Rimmington to the east - Completely sorted out the Global Drops. All was completely messy but now have been sorted via locations - Removed Castle Wars Global Drops. No need of adding until Castle Wars is released. - Moved the Pot in Barbarian Village 1 space west. - Added the Wine of Zamorak by the Church of Zamorak west of Goblin Village. - Added 2 missing songs that I completely forgot to add :S - Cellar Songs and Parade have been added - Fixed Cave Background not playing in a certain part of Dwarven Mines - Harmony 2 is added - Swapped the shops for Edgeville and Lumbridge. Lumbridge Shop keepers were selling from Edgeville General Store and the same with the Edgeville shopkeepers selling stuff from Lumbridge's General Store. - Replaced the Broken Glass in Lowe's Shop with Adamant Arrows. - Replaced the Noted Iron full helmet with a Un-noted helmet. - Removed the Cloned Lumbridge Shopkeeper with the Edgeville Shop keeper. Same story with the Assistnats as well. - Moved Flynn back to his shop and not in the Furnace - Added most of the Dialogue for Thessalia - Added Dialogue for the Following NPCs: - All Shopkeepers in the General Store - Bob in Lumbridge - Varrock Weapon Shop - Zaff's Staffs - Horvik Armour Shop. - Lowe's Archery Shop - Aubury's Rune Shop (I think let me know if it's different if you've completed Rune Mysteries!!!) - Peksa's Helmet Shop - Cassie's Shield Shop - Flynn's Mace Shop - Herquin's Gems - Wayne's Chain Mail September 2014 Log - Added Level 7 Dark Wizards by the Draynor willows. - Added Dialogue to more NPCs of the following: - King Roald (Dialogue before Knights Sword) - Sir Prysin (Dialogue before Knight Sword) - 11th September 2014 Log - Nothing due to college and me forgetting :D Sorry :S September 2014 Log - Re added Dialogues for shops etc. They were deleted for some odd reason :( - General Stores now have Hammers in stock. They have 10 of them bt default replacing 10 of the shears - Fixed dialogue errors for opening shops as they were the wrong ID code - Added Dialogue to all the shop owners in Port Sarim - Added the NPC Olivia - Added the NPC Fortunato - Added Rimmington General Store Shop Keeper and Assistant - Started re-work of shops. They are not what they were in 2006. - Removed all shops and restarting them all. Don't want any P2P or unnecessary shops in the game as of yet. - Added All shops in Lumbridge - Added All shops in Al-Kharid - Added All shops in Draynor - Added All shops in Falador - Added All shops in Barbarian Villiage - Added All shops in Varrock - Added All shops in Edgeville - Added All shops in Port Sarim - Added All shops in Rimmington September 2014 Log - Moved the Logs in Rimmington back to it's origional place - Moved the Bronze Arrow in the Archery shop in Rimmington - Added Dialogues too all shop owners in Al kharid - Disabled Dialogue and shop for the Shanty pass till the desert area is released